gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull's Marines
A Little Bit of This and That Skulls Marines is one of the oldest still active guilds in the Caribbean. Founded on July 9th, 2009, Capt. Skull X is still the GM of this guild. Skull's Marines has gone through many ups and downs, and is currently working on rebuilding the once strong Skull's Marines and hopefully always will be strong. If ya need help in the Caribbean don't hesitate to approach any of the Skull's Marines members and they will help you. Skull's Marines is not an EITC Guild, nor a Navy Guild, but an organized, private military guild. Quick Facts Guildmaster: Capt. Skull X Founder: '''Capt. Skull X '''Members: 20﻿ ﻿ Background Knowledge ﻿Skull's Marines was founded on July 9th, 2009, by the great leader, Capt. Skull X. He was once the son of a great royal Navy General. When he got kidnapped by Jolly Roger, and was freed by Jack Sparrow, he decided to create a pirate army to destroy Jolly Roger and his undead army. Want to Join Skull's Marines? Do you want to join Skull's Marines? If yes, then follow these simple steps, first log on with the pirate you want to join the guild with, on POTCO. #Open up the guild page, and go to guild options #Leave your current guild, if you haven't already #Go to "Redeem Invitation" #Type in "TCNL2274" #Say hi and enjoy the guild :) trust me, you won't regret it! Current News 'We Got The Guild Back!!!' The 'Marines are once again controled by Capt. Skull X, after Leon had a generous gift, and gave Skull's Marines back to skull. Chris Swordbones is now CO Gm once again and Leon is THird in Command. Feel free to join the guild! Its gonna take alot of work to get this guild back on top! Skull's Marines Alliances 'Guild Alliances: *Gen. Of Peace *[[Red's Army|'Red's Army']] *'Marauder's Militia' 'Government Alliances:' *The Nexus *'Royale Alliance' *Knights of Canzington *Alliance Against Captain Sad Camp (AACSC) If you would like to have a guild alliance then let Capt. Skull X, or Chris Swordbones know. 'Skull's Marines Leadership Hierarchy' Guildmaster- 'Capt. Skull X (lvl. 50) '''Second in Command- 'Chris Swordbones (lvl. 50) 'Third in Command- '''Captain Leon (lvl. 41) 'Army Hierarchy This is the ranking system of the Marines, obviously. Commander-in-Chief Capt. Skull X Council *Chris Swordbones *John Stormpaine *Cherie *Captain Leon *Sam Revenge Royal Guards *Doug *Dog Darkhayes *Greenclothes *Sam Sailgrin *Dragon Slash *Zoomer Lieutenant *Ned Sharksilver Sergeant Captain Private Recruit﻿ *Freebooter *Flora * ﻿ Grading These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under 'List of Skulls Marines Members :' #Capt. Skull X: Guild Master, Lvl. 50 #Chris Swordbones: CO GM, Lvl. 50 #Captain Leon: Third In Command, Lvl. 41 #John Stormpaine: Officer, Lvl. 47 #Sam Revenge: Officer, Lvl. 50 #Rockhopper: Officer, Lvl. 50 #Robert: Officer, Lvl. 40 #Thomas Brawlstack: Officer, level 37 #Angel Darkcastle: Veteran, Lvl. #Star: Veteran, Lvl. 50 #Gold Craver: Veteran, Lvl. 33 #Emily Mcsteel: Veteran, Lvl. 50 #Star: Member, level 50 #Doug: Member, level 46 #Robert Shipstealer: Officer, level 45 #Cortez: Veteran, Lvl. 24 #Captainwyatt: Veteran, Lvl. 23 #Tom Cresthawk: Veteran, Lvl. 43 #Emily Goldpaine: Member, Lvl. 13 #Matthew: Veteran, Lvl. 21 (John Macbatten) #Seadog: Member, Lvl. 11 #Sting X: Veteran, Lvl. 31 #Peter Wavefury: Veteran, Lvl. 48 #Dragonbulk: Officer, Lvl. 40 #Emily Goldpaine: Veteran, Lvl. 13 #Matthew Mcroberts: Veteran, Lvl. 18 #Samantha Firevane: Veteran, Lvl. 24 #Angel Goldslipper: Veteran, Lvl. 24 #Emper Nap: Veteran, Lvl. 45 #Random Person: Member, Lvl. 7 #Sven Plank: Veteran, Lvl. 47 #William Treasurehawk: Veteran, Lvl. 44 *'Total Members:' 34 *'Game Founders:' 0 *'Guild Founders:' 1 (Capt. Skull X) *'Wiki Admins:' 2 *'Lvl 50's:' 7 *'(Pro)Jumpers:' 4 Have any other ideas for quick count categories? Feel free to add them! NOTE: Some people may be missing from the list, sorry, its hard to keep up while we are recruiting, if you see someone that is missing, please add them, Thank you! ~ Capt. Skull X Bases 'Marine Servers:' *Barano (Primary Server) *Guines ﻿Tortuga Tortuga is the Skull's Marines current homebase. This also means that it is their base of operations. The heart of the city is also known as the Fortress. This is where the marine's HQ, Medical Office, and GM's (Capt. Skull X) house is located. On the outskirts of Tortuga is the Marine's Training Base. This is where they practice drills. They often go out on practice missions into the Tortuga Graveyard. 'Faithful Bride(HQ)-' This is where most meetings are held. It is also the Capital Building of Skull's Marines. Many important events are held there. 'Doc Grog's(Medical Office)-' This is where all the injured marines go for healing, and urgent medical care. 'Bowdash Mansion(Capt. Skull X's House)-' This is where the GM of Skull's Marines lives Skull's Marines History The Beginning After the great captain was old enough, he decided to start is own army, to get revenge on Jolly Roger, and destroy the Royal Navy and EITC. The guild was founded on July 9th, 2009. With some of his most trusted pirates he created Skull's Marines, Robert O'Morgin, Kate Irongrin, Terry Saberbearer, and William Firedavis, were the Original Five, who helped run the guild. The Original Five were very strong pirates, but still had much to learn about the caribbean, over the long years they grew and grew, and got many more followers. The guild became so strong that they were undefeatable. They took on 3 EITC Warlords at once, and leaving the battle WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH. Capt. Skull X was a remarkable sailer. Then the dreadful event of his ship, the Renegade Cobra, sinking, during this tragic event, plotted by the EITC Black Guard, they thought they ridded the Caribbean of Skull's Marines. The Sinking... It was a bright afternoon day, the Original Five, which back then were called the Big Five, were invited to a meeting with a Co. Guild GM and officers. Little did they know that the Co. Guild was being payed to lead the Original Five into an athe Original Fiveir passage EITC Tyrannts boarded the litle Renegade Cobra, only a Frigate. The marines fought very hard, and valiantly, but eventualy the Original Five got tired, and finaly gave up. Robert O'Morgin dove and took a bullet for Capt. Skull X, and died on the spot. The Black Guard then dissable the rudder, shot down the masts, and set the Renegade Cobra on fire, leaving the Original Five to burn to death.... About a year passed since the sinkiRenegade Cobrae Marines were rounded up and hung at Fort Charles. Everyone had lost hope, and thought Skull was gone, along with the Original Five. Then on one clear skied day, on the horrizon was spotted a raft, about 20 miles off thethe Original Five Several Ships set out to go inspect the raft, coming to find that Capt. Skull X, and William Firedavis were onboard, but barely living. Many wondered how they managed to survive. They told the story of what happened, and how the other three leaders of Skull's Marines died on the ship. Skull and Will survived with an odd situation. A navy ship was passing by the wreckage of the Renegade Cobra. It was about 2 days after the attack. The ship stopped to see what they could salvage and take from the destroyed ship, when they found Skull, Will, and Terry Saberbearer. They tried to take them prisoner, but Terry refused, he put up a hard fight, but was no match for the navy soldiers, and was shot on site. As Skull and Will were sitting in the jail cell, the Captain of the ship came down and said, "Skull... I am your father...". They talked and argued for a while, and Skull's Dad tried to conivince him that pirates were bad, but he didn't listen, So his father broke them out of the jail cell, near the cost of Tortuga, and made a cover up their escape. The Second Age Once skull managed to recooperate, William Firedavis decided to leave the Marines. Skull was all alone, and had lost all of his dearest friends. He began his work on rebuilding Skull's Marines. He found a young lad by the name of John Stormpaine, and William Goldskull. Together they made the First Triumvirate. They helped rebuild Skull's Marines. They then found Queen Salt, who helped gather more troops to the cause. In an epic Jolly Invasion on Tortuga, William Goldskull was killed... A very sad day in Marine history. Sam Sailgrin rose up to take his place. They now make the Big Three. The Fourth Age (Third was not recorded) A new age has begun for the Marines. They have lost many members, both from war and simply deserting the Guild. Chris Swordbones was alerted to this by Skull during the French Ball, and that problems were occurring in the Marines. They then had a debate on what should be done, where they finally concluded that they should form alliances with Lord Samuel Redbeard, and become a Special Operations force under Samuel. Skull wrote a letter and sent it to Samuel. The Marines hope it gets to him soon, and that his reply is what the Marines are hoping for. This would be considered a good thing for both groups; the Marines would have Samuel's empire to help preserve them and the Marines would have more allies. Their annexation into Samuel's empire would also clear the charges held against them, thus saving them from constant hunting by the Black Guard. As for Samuel, he will have more allies and his own Special Operations team to assist in certain missions, such as assassinations and arrests. New Leadership The Guildmaster, Capt. Skull X, has made Chris Swordbones the new Guildmaster, and is now a Black Officer. Many were shocked by the news. Chris promises he will take care of the Marines. A day after this, Chris gave the leadership back to Skull, who is now the Guildmaster of the Marines once more. New Name Captain Leon has infiltrated the Marines, tricked Skull, and deleted Skull's Marines. Eventually, Skull made a new guild, Skull's Bootcamp. Though a new guild is made, this page is not to be meddled with by Leon or any other non-Marine. Revival Leon had a change of heart, and returned the guild to it's original creator, Capt. Skull X Invasions/Wars/Battles Invasion of Isla Perdida 'Leading General/Commander -' Capt. Skull X 'Head Officer-' Queen Salt 'Infantry -' *Doug *Griffin Steel *The Gamer *Night Salt Skull's Marines; Hall of Fame John Stormpaine- John Stormpaine is one of the oldest members in Skull's Marines. He is a brave, strong, courageous member. He was first found roaming the islands as a lowly level 13, and within time, and trainning, along with a side dish of loyalty, he has become the CO GM of Skull's Marines. He is not one to be messed with, for he has his ways. He is an undefeatable pirate, and a great leader William O'Silver- William O'Silver was a very respectful young lad. He showed his loyalty to Skull's Marines through hard work, respecting members, and accepting responsiblity. He was the old CO GM of the guild. Once the great leader of Spartans Savvy, and CO GM of Red's Army. William O'Silver is a great man, and is currently MIA. The EITC Blackguard has captured him. Hopefully we will hear from him soon. Rockhopper- Rockhopper is a very loyal marine. He has made his way into the Hall of Fame for his courage and support of Skull's Marines. He has aided greatly throught out many wars, and has brought back lots of Important inteligence pieces. Sam Sailgrin- Sam was a hard working marine. He always fought hard, and valiantly, to the end. He helped lead the marines on several major operations, which ultimately helped the guild stay strong throughout the years. Queen Salt- Salt was a dedicated marine. She was very loyal to the guild, and tried her hardest to help it succeed. She did a majority of the recruiting. She had a good way with words that got many high levels to join Skull's Marines. Even after the attack, during the Espionage War, she managed to re-recruit, along with some help, 450 members!!! Category:Guilds Category:Skull's Marines Category:Royale Alliance